


A Dark Mistake Gone Light. Maybe.

by Levi_Snackerman



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Crazy, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack is a sweetie, M/M, Mark is scared, Maybe more characters, More tags later, Prison Sex, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Snackerman/pseuds/Levi_Snackerman
Summary: Dark sucks and got Mark in a terrible placing. Can Jack help Mark with love? Or will Mark get worse?(DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM OR SUICIDE!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am working on another story this was important though. I hope you enjoy and I apologize, but all chapters will be hella short.

Jack ignored most of the inmates as he walked through the halls cat calling him. He whistled and swing his keys around a singular finger. He was on his fifth week of his job as jail yard patrol, walking out to the court of criminals. Sick animals, terrible people, thieves, perverts, and Mark.

Now lets go back to the beginning of his interview.  
\---  
"Uh, Sean McLoughlin?" A tall male with curly brown hair and a strong looking body stood in front of a door. Jack squinted at his name tag. Tyler.

"That's me!" The Irish male jumped out of his seat, green hair fwooping onto his head as he threw his arms up to stand. A game symbol arched in black across his pearly skin on the under of his long arms. 

"Rigghhhttt, now come this way." Tyler motioned his hand inside an office. "We will start with basic abilities and strength, then we will talk about your resume and the people you have to look for."

    ~~~  
"Now this is Ethan, he is in charge of listing down everyone who has charges and what they did." The male with blue hair gave a goofy smile and waved with excitement. Jack absorbed information in like an extra strength sponge. 

After a long list they finally got to the most dangerous. "This is Mark Fischbach. He is the worst person to have ever been here."

https://goo.gl/images/qABpBQ  
https://goo.gl/images/OigCSt

Mark E. Fischbach  
Birth date: June 28, 1989  
States: Ohio and California  
Gender: Male  
Race: White  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Black  
Skin color: Tan  
Height: 5 foot 10 inches  
Weight: 175 pounds  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah......Wait  
Charges: Mass murder and rape of several families and children, thieving, stalking, and cannibalism 

"Holy shit." The murmur has soft from the Irish fellow. "He looks so innocent though!" 

"Maybe that first photo. He wouldn't let us get any of him so we had to get some from his previous crimes and his social media accounts. Its a shame too, he's really nice here," Ethan said as he frowned. Tyler nodded solemnly as they talked more.

~~~

That is a brief description of his whole interview. Today Mark actually came out to the jail yard so its been said. Jack was beyond excited to see this male, but as he walked out he couldn't help but hear people mutter about the German/Asian mix.

"He been in three mental hospitals an' a few prisons. He's not sompin anyun should mess wit."

"Have you heard about Mark? He freaked out the other night and tried to kill himself." 

"His ass is all I wan-" 

"Watch your mouth, Jasper." Jack glanced over at this taller than him man with tattoos all over and a nasty face. "Plus if you want any bit of a chance I would clean up your face." The Irish man walked right past as he stuffed his keys away, giggling coming from nearby people and a scowl from Jasper.

Mark sat against the fence, tugging at his black hair and staring at the ground.

"I don't belong here," he kept muttering.

"Hey there, Mar-"

"I don't belong it was him! Not me!" The German spat out, panting. His brown eyes filled with tears of fright and his body shaking with anxiety. His arms were scarred beyond the norm for inmates and his neck rung with a soft marking. 

"Mark calm down, I'm Jack." Sean bent down to look at the other and gave a sweet smile.


	2. Neither of us Can Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I am evil

Now looking eye to eye with this Irishman, Mark searched his eyes. He then proceeded to drop his arms from his hair, leaving it an absolute mess.

"There we go. Hi Mark." Jack smiled yet again now a generally welcoming smile that made Mark lose all tension. He was a sucker for good smiles anyway.

"Hi....Jack?" Mark sounded a bit on edge, but more calm than before. Sean nodded and sat in front of the male.

"How ya doing?" Jack placed his head in his hands and looked at Mark with interest.

"Hah, horrible." The Asian calmed down and produced a wholesome laugh. "Ever since he came out and fucked up everything." Mark threw his arms around. 

He's not that bad of a guy, Jack thought. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. He ruins it all and-”

“Excuse me for interrupting, but who is He?” Jack cocked his head. Mark looked up, that lost fright shot right back into though warm chocolate eyes.

“Dark. He is a monster. I-I-I-” A cold breeze gusted around them as Mark went back to gripping onto his hair as sudden auras of red and green, typical colors for a glitch, surrounded his muscled body. 

“Mark!” Jack reached for him, a stinging pain ran through his arms as his skin connected with Mark's. 

“Not anym-” A swift smack collided with Mark's warm cheek. 

“Nuh uh!” Jack knit his large eyebrows together in anger. He was not having jay of this evil shit.   
The dark essence seemed to falter with the sudden smack, but didn't give up. Being fought against for dominance in the two body sharers was sapping strength from the weakened body.

“If I can't have your body then you won't either!” A sickening crack sounded for Mark's neck as his head fell to the right and all color left him, body falling straight into Jack’s lap.

“Mark!” Sean gently put his cold hands on the swelling area of his neck. Mark was still breathing of course, but Dark had tried to snap his neck. He only managed to snap a vein or two. 

Everybody looked in their direction and all they could see was Jack with his hands on Mark's neck and Mark's head planted in Sean's crotch. There was whistling and gagging all about. 

Tyler came running out to see what was happening and everybody got silent.

“Jack!” He was on alert because he had watched it through the cams.

“Please help. I don't know what to do. He won't wake up! Tyler!”


	3. Do Not Touch my Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark awakes from an attempt at murder but what happens to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovies! So sorry for just a late update I have been super duper busy with school and my mental health.

Mark's dark painted eyes fluttered open slowly. A cold substance pressed against his throbbing neck and he groaned.

“Morning Mark.” Jack looked at him. “You have been out for three days I was scared fur ya health.” A soft chuckle came from the black haired man as he tried to sit up, a sudden whoosh of dizziness smacked him right in the face.

“Don't move.” A screeching of a chair on the ground crawled its way around the room as Jack stood. Next thing Mark could feel was the light indent of the mattress beside him. Then a cold hand on the back of his neck. Mark shivered and let out a soft whine. 

“What happened?” Mark looked over at the male with green hair. 

“I don't even know dude.” The Irish male shrugged as he looked at Mark. “He tried to snap your neck. A vein broke, Tyler had to bring ya to emergency care.” Jack gently rubbed smooth fingers over the pained area and watched the Korean male shiver with pain and let out a whimper.

“Owwiiee,” Mark groaned. Sean calmed his moving fingers to where they just rest upon the swelling. 

“Sorry. I couldn't help ya. I wanted to.” He looked down in defeat. Mark smacked his back since that's all his arm to lift to reach. 

“It happens,” Mark said. The Irish male just realized how smooth and beautiful Mark's voice was though his voice was raspy and sounded sexual. Jack had to inhale a deep breath to contain his gayness.

Then something hit him.

“Wait. This has happened more than once?!” He straightened his back at the realization. “Mark what are you?” 

The last four words hurt the Korean man and he turned his head. Upon his originally tanned neck was a badly written capitalized D. The letter looked etched in with blood painfully from the dark color of red. Pale fingers reached out to trace the letter and as soon as Jack touched the laceration the short man’s whole body arched up with pain. Nails gripped into the faded almost blonde haired Irishman’s arm. 

“Do not.” Mark sounded threatening. “Never touch that mark,” he said, voice rippling with the same evil essence as that D seemed to fight with an M.  
D  
M  
D  
M  
D  
…..  
M…  
D  
D  
D.

After the switching of the letters Mark gasped and reached to his throat. A desperate attempt for air. Then he looked at Jack with damaged puppy dog eyes and passed out.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update and question

Hello readers~  
I have a question of you.   
Do you actually enjoy this story? Do you actually want to read it? I haven't been getting feedback as I was hoping, but I would be pleased to know? I don't have motivation most of the time and I'm trying my hardest! I've just been dealing with severe mental health issues. I'm sorry. Really sorry. Please let me know in the comments? It's a fruitless venture if I continue and nobody wants me to. 

Sincerely,   
Levi_Snackerman (Gabby)


End file.
